Y (Pokémon Adventures) VS Lucy Heartfilia
File:IHaveSinned.jpeg|Pokemon Trainer Lion Y (Pokémon Adventures) VS Lucy Heartfillia is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE! Description Pokémon VS Fairy Tail! Two blonde Summoning heroines enter the ring! Interlude (Begin Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade: Summoning. A specialty that in some hands can be referred to as magic, and in others as an otherworldly power. Lion: Like the case of Y, the top Sky Trainer of Kalos' air. Blade: Or like Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Lion: I'm Lion, that's my friend Blade. Blade: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out the winner of a DEATH BATTLE. Y (Begin Route 2:- Pokémon X and Y) Blade: Vaniville Town. Peaceful, relaxed, laid-back and- *Loud crashing noise* Lion: NEARLY DESTROYED BY LEGENDARIES! This is the story of how a gang of underage kids ran away on a journey through the region as runaways! How abrupt, eh? Blade: Yes, but regardless, it's a good idea to run when the entire town is being attacked by two legendary Pokémon. Lion: Well, either way, every gang needs a leader, like every ninja needs kunai, so the gang chose the smartest, prettiest one in the group to lead them, Y. Good choice, too, because when someone takes up a Pokémon that evolves into Greninja, you'll know that they're on the right track! (Begin Trainer:- Pokémon X and Y) Blade: That's right, Y's primary Pokémon for battle is Croaky, a Greninja. Not only is this thing hella fast, but is also easily very fast-thinking and will do anything to defend his trainer. Lion: That, and an onslaught of precise moves such as being able to jump into the fucking sky when not even evolved. Add in his attacks like Double Team, to start cloning himself in Naruto fashion, Mat Block to stop incoming attacks with a springy mat that throws back attackers, the ability to launch speed-reducing Bubbles, an attack that forms a Smokescreen to make things less visible and giant freaking Shurikens of water, or, Water Shuriken. And that aside, due to his ability Battle Bond, it's possible for Y to infuse her own energy into Croaky to activate a temporary form that launches bigger and more powerful shurikens than before, and remember that Water Shuriken ignores speed and always lands first on the opponent, too! Blade: The second Pokémon on Y's team is a Flying type, Fire using bird, or Fletchinder, nicknamed Fletchy. If you're wondering what use a bird like this is, you'd be pretty surprised to know that this is Y's original Pokémon, and hell, she even has a wing-suit to fly with it in a battle! Lion: That's because Y is in-training to be a Sky Trainer, with the help of Fletchy, that won't be too difficult to achieve, especially since this thing has Ember to shoot at her opponent! Hell, these two are so in sync, that usually Fletchy doesn't even need to know what to do and doesn't relent during a battle. (Begin Gym Leader:- Pokémon X and Y) Blade: Veevee the Sylveon is the next Pokémon in Y's team. This Pokémon, being a Fairy type, has amazing defenses and has moves like Draining Kiss to drain health, Swift to never miss an attack and Baby-Doll Eyes to ignore speed and lower her opponent's attack power. Lion: Add in Disarming Voice, which does emotional damage, Quick Attack, which always ignores the opponent's speed to land a fast attack, and Misty Terrain to turn dragons and sleep into fodder for five attacks. And if you believe Fairy moves are hax, then this thing's ability, which infatuates any male that gets in contact, will give you another thought. Add in how this thing has great defense, and instant money for strategy during a battle. ''' Blade: Y's next Pokémon is Rhyrhy. This Rhyhorn is a bulky Pokémon with amazing defenses. Though it's slow, that doesn't make it weak. While it can't use any moves, it's got Rock Head, an ability preventing it from taking any recoil. '''Lion: Besides, it's got that horn, so it can gore things. If you were wondering, where the hell is Mega Evolution, then enter Solsol, Y's Absol. This thing has Psycho Cut, as well as Night Slash, moves designed to land more damage than normal, as well as Iron Tail to lower defense. Ability-wise, Solsol has an ability that makes the special damage even more likely, Super Luck. Blade: Like we said, Y uses Mega Evolution for Solsol. This changes lots of his stats, making him much stronger, faster and more reflexive. Additionally it prevents any status ailments whatsoever with Magic Bounce, instead hurling them right back. Lion: But... did you know, that Y has the LEGENDARY POKÉMON KNOWN TO BRING LIFE? (Begin Legendary of Kalos) Blade: Yes, Y has captured Xerneas, a Pokémon that controls life. Lion: Yup, and a pretty strong one too. Not only does this thing have Geomancy to boost up his speed by a double, but also both his other special stats. And even then, he has the ability to ALTER GRAVITY AND LAUNCH FREAKING AURORAS! Hell, he even has Horn Leech to drain away health! How cool can he get, eh? Blade: Y is in every aspect a powerful Pokédex holder. She's been able to defeat foes like Shauna, Trevor, Tierno and even multiple Team Flare grunts. She's been able to get away from Team Flare multiple times and heck, Xerneas was even able to battle the legendary Yveltal. Lion: She survived being assaulted in the sky, and mastered Mega Evolution, being an important factor in the battle with Team Flare. Heck, Xerneas was gonna be used for a weapon that can wipe away giant continental portions as told by AZ in his tale. Blade: Though Y is very powerful, she doesn't use her head very often, instead running into things hot-headed, and honestly, her temper needs control. She's rather quick to lose her temper. Lion: Well, despite this, Y is easily the strongest Pokédex holder in Kalos... I think. Y throws her Greninja into battle. Lucy (Cue A New Adventure: Fairy Tail) Blade: The Heartfillia family. One of Fiore's most well-known and rich families, well-bred and everything. A prime example of this was Jude Heartfillia, a man that was part of a guild known as "Love and Lucky". This is where he would meet Layla, and they grew independent overtime and had a baby. Lion: Then it turned out that the guild's name was missing 'K' so they named the kid Lucy and put a stick in it. Ten years ahead, Jude ended up losing his wife and started to neglect his daughter, which caused Lucy to run away from home on her own. Blade: Eventually this would lead her into the Fairy Tail guild, where she would grow to be a Celestial Spirit Mage. Lion: This type of magic, as you would think, lets her summon Celestial Spirits from their realm to aid her in battle. That aside, she additionally has a whip to attack with. (Cue Lucy and the Power of The Celestial Spirits) Blade: This whip, known as the Fleuve d'étoiles, streams out jets of water when shot out and is used to grapple things, latch on and even attack. As for summoning, Lucy has access to constellation-based spirits. Such as Aries, a close-ranged fighting sheep-lady that can use Wool Magic to form shields, airbags and even pellets. Lion: Her next summon, Cancer, is a giant, fast, dexterous pincer crab-man that helps in... growing... hair. Soooo, Crabarber? Blade: No his name is not- Lion: CRABARBER? Blade: Please sto- Lion: C R A B A R B E R ? Blade: *sigh* Anyway, those aren't the only things Lucy has. Next up is Gemini, two twin flying ability copiers that basically copy magic and memories from whatever they touch, though they need to touch what they're copying to keep it up. On the other hand, Leo, a Hand-to-Hand combat specialist that can switch between human and spirit form, is possibly Lucy's most durable spirit, and can survive being in the human world for three years. To an average spirit, something like this would provide death-risking consequences. Lion: Leo has enhanced strength and speed as well, and wields Regulus magic, which is basically light. There's things like a punch shaped like the head of a lion, multiple sequensive punches like JoJo, and the ability to coat himself in light too. Additionally, Leo usually summons himself, so bonus for Lucy there. Blade: Last but not least is Leo's Ring Magic, which lets him unleash a storm to wipe away nearby threats if required. And trust me, we aren't done yet, because there's also Sagittarius, an archer that can shoot arrows at high enough speeds to deflect bullets and knock away Bickslow's dolls, high-speed moving small objects without effort. And that aside, Sagittarius' arrows can multiply in mid-air, and was even able to replenish Natsu's fire with electricity once, and Sagittarius claims this is just a joke to his arrows. Lion: That aside too, there's Scorpio, a Sand Magic wielding scorpion-dude that can launch sand spears and form sand defenses from attacks. And pair this up with the axe of Lucy's other summon, Taurus, a Minotaur with an axe used to do things like deflect even more bullets, chop through trees and rocks, and even create shockwaves that create a stream of quake that uproots stones too. Blade: Virgo, her next summon, is used for Hand-to-Hand combat, and to create traps and use enhanced speed and strength in battle as well as swimming underground. Last but not least among Lucy's usual summons is Capricorn, a super-powerful goat that can also punch with Hand-to-Hand Combat expertise and has extremely enhanced strength and speed, being able to carry both Natsu and Lucy at the same time. Lion: This may sound all impressive, but if Lucy breaks one of her summoning keys, she'll be able to unleash the Celestial Spirit King, an ultimate last resort that uses sword magic. This giant spiritual monster can easily tear through things even bigger than him, as shown when he sliced a giant flying structure in four with a few shockwaves and propelling himself forward. Add to that the durability to keep on fighting after impalement through both the torso and the head, and this is easily the strongest thing Lucy has. Blade: Like any other of Lucy's summons, the Celestial Spirit King uses magic, which lets him form giant sword shockwaves and pillars of light to wash away the evil nearby. Though the latter does only work on evil beings as stated before. Lion: Last but not least is the Star Dress. With this, Lucy can obtain the power of any of her Celestial Spirits, which lets her use their magic as well, by summoning them into her body. This allows her to use Leo's Light Magic in the form of her Regulus Lucy Kick, Sagittarius' arrows with Star Shot, which causes explosions, Taurus' to gain super strength, and, after giving away her summon Aquarius to summon the Celestial Spirit King, has been able to use Urano Metira, which creates exploding stars so powerful, it even exhausts her. (Cue Celestial Spirits Revolting) Blade: And all this aside, Lucy has superhuman speed and durability, as shown when she's been able to keep fighting after beatings from the likes of Hades and his explosions, Zero's assaults, and even this guy that can destroy rocks and trees on his own. Lion: Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet. She's been able to sense magic, defeat foes like the Jackal from the Books of Zeref, Angel, and even survive blows from Zero. Blade: She's the only summoner in Fairy Tail to have summoned more than three spirits at a time while keeping the gates open, summon the Celestial Spirit King, and even survive explosions. Lion: ...But Lucy does have her flaws. She is nice to her spirits to a fault and will never use them as shields to defend herself, which has caused trouble before. This and the fact that she's an average human without the Star Dress. Blade: Additionally, with enough damage, spirits can be sent back to their realm and there's only a very limited amount of magic at Lucy's arms. And even with all that, she's easily among Fairy Tail's best magicians. You do not mess with her without a reason. "If someone here were hurt or lost their life because of me, I think I would also be in pain much like Loke. But, it’ll be all right. If everyone works together and unites in power, we can overcome any pinch ahead, right?" Pre-Death Battle (Begin Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade: Well, we have our fighters, let's settle this. Lion: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! (Begin Victory Road) Victory Road, The Kalos Region The sound of falling water, rustling bushes, and roaring winds. All this was the usual in such a steep gauntlet. Trainers were usually everywhere here, and that was to be thought of, but today there were very few. Somewhere around the waterfall sat the strongest trainer around, Y. "So quiet around here today... Well, I guess it's just meant to be on a day like this." Feet kicking, Y jumped onto the platform and reached for the water. Looking at her reflection, she began laughing, thinking of how odd the water made her look. Laughing even still, Y got up cheerfully and looked into the water another time, but this time, there was another reflection right ahead, and it wasn't Y this time. "Huh? What's with that weirdo in the water?" The other face's expression changed instantly to an offended one. "What was that?" "Gah! It talked-" Y raised her face a few inches up and spotted the other girl in front of her. A bit older than Y, around the same height, but definitely looking ready to get into a fight. "Oh! I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to make fun of anybody!" The other girl, Lucy Heartfillia, wasn't gonna hear it. She'd heard Y make fun of her, and wasn't very happy about it. "Excuses, excuses! Maybe you should get a better look before judging someone!" "Maybe you should end the argument before it goes too far." "You started it!" "Instead of being an idiot that won't stop whining over a slip-up, why don't you just end the argument then?!" At this point, a glaring match had started. The girls stared each other down, irritated faces and all. The glare might as well have started a fire, but thankfully, the taller girl retracted and shrugged. "Well okay, why don't we settle this the classic way? If words won't be able to settle this, a battle will!" Lucy understood the challenge and backed off too, and as Y threw her first Pokéball, Lucy prepared a key to bring in one of her spirits. FIGHT! (Begin Fairy Tail 2014:- Battle Main Theme) "Gate of the Archer! Open!" As Lucy swung her Golden Key, Y hurled forwards a Pokéball. "Let's burn 'em up, Fletchy!" As soon as the Fletchinder soared into the air with embers tailing her, a man in what looked like a horse costume appeared by Lucy's side, and instantly saluted. "Milady! What can I do for you today?" "Sagittarius! We need to attack the bird spirit up there!" "Roger milady!" As soon as Sagittarius aimed up an arrow, Lucy spotted Y looking confused and pointing forward at Sagittarius. "I-is that thing wearing a-- is it talking?" "What? Of course he is!" Sagittarius aimed up at Fletchy and fired several arrows which barely missed one by one, but disrupted Fletchy's soaring, causing her to retreat into the air. Sagittarius aimed another, but Y got the hang of it quick and ordered:- "Ember!" Fletchy fired off tiny fireballs into a huge eruption which met the arrows and blew them up, even heading for Sagittarius and Lucy, which caused Lucy to block away the fire with her arm. Sagittarius took the attack and staggered a bit, stopping to raise his bow back up. "Gah! Are you okay, Sagittarius?" "I think I'll be fine milady. But this bird spirit isn't anything normal. For one, I'm having trouble doing much damage or even landing a hit. Plus those embers could prove an irritation in large amounts." "Don't just stand there! Use another one, while soaring!" Viciously swooping in the air, Fletchy unleashed another assault of Embers in a barrage, which engulfed Lucy and Sagittarius in smoke, but didn't stop Fletchy's constant moving. In an instant, a water-like whip shot from the smoke and almost grabbed Fletchy, getting her by surprise. In the shock, Fletchy was struck by an arrow, which erupted into ashes and sent her soaring back. "Fletchy! You okay?" Fletchy turned back and nodded. She retreated even further and spotted Lucy's whip coming another time and dodged the lash, soaring upwards to make the arrow miss. Another set of fireballs rained down on Lucy and Sagittarius, after which they spotted Fletchy swooping right downwards for a direct hit to Lucy's skull! "Fear not, milady, I'll-" "Fletchy, return!" Sucked back into her Pokéball, Fletchy had left sight. It was a feint! In an instant, another Pokéball was hurtling forward. "Go get 'em, Veevee!" The Sylveon had burst out the ball and instantly got in a battle position. Lucy and Sagittarius, hacking and coughing from the smoke, had barely recovered when they spotted Veevee running forward. Before even reacting, the Sylveon had jumped into the air! "Now, Draining Kiss!" Veevee shot out her feelers to Sagittarius, and, like a fairy, swooped forward and, winking, planted a powerful, strangely draining kiss on his forehead. This caused him to go dizzy as Veevee floated backwards. "Agh! Not the best time for this Sagittarius!" "I'm sorry, milady, just flustered for a bit... Either way..." Sagittarius, in combination with Lucy's whip, had shot forward at Veevee, landing critical wounds. Another arrow landed at Veevee's feet and cause her to shoot metres away. "Woah! You okay, Veevee?" Veevee nodded, and, regardless of any orders, unleashed Quick Attack, blitzing Lucy and knocking the whip off her arm. "Hah! Now hurry up and use Disarming Voice!" Veevee grappled onto the exhausted Sagittarius with her feelers and fired off a wave of sound, but instantly, Lucy reacted and a giant cotton ball defended Sagittarius from the attack. "Nice try, but I'm not gonna fall for that one anytime soon!" "Um... Shall I begin attacking?" Aries stepped out behind the cotton ball. To Lucy's nod, she understood and shrunk the ball, stepping away and staring Veevee down. "Heh. Veevee, return." Veevee was taken right into her ball as Y shrugged. "Not bad. But if we're shifting into a double battle..." (Begin Dekkousekka:- Naruto Shippuden) Y pulled out two Pokéballs. "Then let's get things to be more fun this time, huh?!" Fletchy, as well as Solsol burst through the ball. They looked at their opponents and understood what to do. Fletchy had well recovered by now, and was good to go. "Alright Fletchy, distract them! Solsol, use Psycho Cut!" Fletchy soared into the air and instantly began circling overhead Lucy. She looked up to spot her dashing in, but when she looked back, Solsol was locked in a fierce duel with Aries. She hurled forward as many of her cotton pellets as possible, while Solsol ripped through them bit by bit. This kept up for a while as Lucy tried to keep away the threat of Fletchy, but when she'd turned, Solsol jumped right upwards in front of Sagittarius, who'd raised an arrow and fired it off. It looked as if the arrow would attack first, but, hundred-percent unexpectedly, raising her arm into the air, Y was doing something! "Mega Evolution!" Solsol was surrounded in a strange aura that deflected the arrow, and instantly ripped right out with an odd new appearance, ripping his Psycho Cut right into Sagittarius and letting it follow through to Aries, who barely blocked it in time. "Yikes! That could've been worse!" "Sagittarius!" The horse-like being was sinking to the spirit world. "I'm sorry, milady. I must be heading back, as much as I regret it." "No! I- ah!" Fletchy was now in range and dashing around Lucy, dive-bombing and talon-lashing. This caused Lucy to bleed at the eyes within the time she waved her whip and kept Fletchy away. She got back into concentration. Solsol's horn remained locked into Aries' cotton defenses. She pulled out another Golden Key and prepared to open a gate. "Gate of the Bull. Open!" SHING! Solsol was now furiously blitzing Aries as Taurus entered the field. "Who needs my protection?" "Over there!" The hulking bull looked around as he spotted Aries being attacked. "Don't fear! I'll protect you, Aries!" Taurus swung down his axe at the direction of Solsol, swinging down and creating a giant shockwave which erupted out from the ground. Solsol was knocked backwards and landed among the stones jutting out, running directly back towards his opponents at maximum speed. Taurus got his axe at the ready while Aries launched more woolen pellets, but Solsol either dodged or ripped them apart at blinding speeds, advancing even faster slowly. Taurus raised his axe in front of Solsol, but... "Psycho Cut!" A giant psychic sword clashed with Taurus' weapon, letting Solsol jump off it and blitz Taurus from behind. Aries spotted a chance and ran forward to engage in hand-to-hand combat, but was instantly dodged by Solsol despite several attacks. Solsol unleashed three more slashes which directly landed on Aries' face. Taurus swung his axe another time while Lucy kept on keeping Fletchy at bay, and then, from behind the shadows... SHING CHING! It felt as if it were squeezed tight into one second. Taurus, with Aries had been forced to return to the spirit world, Solsol had almost ripped Lucy in half, something was unable to hit Y in time, and Fletchy, as well as Solsol had retreated. On either end stood two summons of either summoner. Holding Lucy was a tall man in glasses, wearing what looked like a suit and long hair. Holding Y was a gecko-like Pokémon. He had the patterns of Shuriken on his legs with bubbles and horns. He was ninja-ish in some ways. The two glared at each other and put their owners on their feet. Croaky stared Loke dead in the eye. They were sizing each other up. "Enough of this. Let me fight." "Gre-ninja!" The two ran at each other and attacked at the same time, sliding backwards. They re-attempted and began to attack at blinding speeds while dodging, Croaky forming afterimages while Loke attacked furiously with Regulus Punches, only to get kicked right back to Lucy. Afterwards, Croaky jumped into the air. "Croaky! Water Shuriken!" Giant discs of water formed in Croaky's successive hands and hurled at Loke, who dodged them but the last one. He was knocked off his feet and slid over. Croaky landed on the ground and walked towards Loke to finish the job, but was punched away pretty fast. Recovering from the initial damage from Loke's attack, Croaky analyzed his surroundings. Water, a few trees, and a large stone. He shot upwards behind Y, observing Loke slowly, and, after an intense wait, dove down and delivered a drop kick that dealt damage to boot, while stunning Loke. Instantly through instinct, Croaky jumped back into a tree. Loke smiled. "Not bad... But I'm here for a reason! Take this!" Loke had jumped as well and unleashed a barrage of punches on Croaky, which caused him to fly back and skid. Croaky was huffing and panting, as was Loke, but Croaky had something concealed near his arm! KA-CHING! Several kunai of water barraged Loke, making a giant wave engulf him. "Gah! Not good... I-" As the water cleared off, Loke was gone. Lucy now had two keys in her hand. "Gate of the twins, open!" Two strange blue pixie-like creatures had hopped out instantly. "Gate of the scorpion, open!" A shifty-looking man popped out from the other. Loke jumped back in in between. "A triple battle, huh? This should be even more fun. Let's get 'em, Solsol, Fletchy! Retreat a bit, Croaky!" With Croaky in the back and the other two leading, the other formation was formed. "Fletchy! Use rapid-fire Ember! Solsol, start running around and doing anything possible! And on the other hand... Alright, Croaky, get the weird man with the suit!" Instantly obeying, the three Pokémon ran forward, dodging Lucy's whip as she hurled it forward, and, making the first move, Fletchy showered them in Ember. As soon as the smoke appeared, Solsol ran ahead and began using as many slashes as possible. On the other hand, Croaky began launching off Water Shuriken after Water Shuriken, eventually entering an entirely different form. Loke attempted a punch as Croaky grew a giant Shuriken and markings round his head, using the Shuriken to block the attack. Loke jumped out from the smoke and grabbed onto the Suriken, but Croaky pulled out a water sword and slashed right past Loke's stomach, afterwards making a monkey-like move and delivering a face-kick. Smoke washed off, and the Gemini were shown attempting to copy Solsol's attacks, and a giant dome of sand had formed around Loke, as well as Croaky. "Good, Scorpio, now attack!" Scorpio obeyed, forming a giant spear and launching it at Croaky, but it was prevented by the Shuriken. At the same time, Loke had punched right into Croaky's chest, delivering more and more, eventually hurling him down, but out the trees, Croaky's Double Teams jumped out! Hurling forward a barrage of Water Shuriken, they effortlessly destroyed the sand dome. "That's our chance! Hurry up and fight, Croaky! Water Shuriken!" Croaky shot upwards and unleashed one giant Water Shuriken, which lodged into Loke's back. The Double Teams began to attack as well, but Loke fended them off until another one lodged itself in his chest. Croaky's clones each backed off and launched off several more as Lucy whipped away Solsol, while Gemini had caught on. He, too, hurled forwards his copied Water Shuriken and almost hit Y, but something moved in and took the attack! "Huh? Solsol!" Solsol had the giant Shuriken, with a single blade locked behind him. As the wound began to bleed, Solsol looked up and howled, nearly falling over, but not defeated just yet. "I- You- Solsol, you saved me..." With a single grin, Solsol backed off, as Croaky's clones looked back, nodded, and ran right ahead, beating Loke with all they had. Right afterwards, they jumped at Lucy, ripping right through Gemini and Scorpio's attacks, and would've gone on deeper, but... Lucy broke a single key. Everything she had was gone, and this was her only hope. Something appeared behind her. Something huge, bearded, and holding a sword. The Celestial Spirit King had entered play. In no time, every last clone jumped back. The King understood what to do and beg and to act without hesitation. He sent a giant shockwave straight at Y, but as if out of instinct, a tree-like shape shot out the ground and absorbed the attack. The tree was torn apart as a being of great majesty shot out. A deer-like beast with giant antlers glowing in the rainbow's colors. Xerxer let out a neigh as he stepped forward to fight too. "Xerxer..." I'm here, don't fear. I'll help. (Begin Elite Four) The King ran forward at the same time as Xerxer, both clashing horns with sword. Xerxer took the clash and turned it around, unleashing Aurora Beam to make the King stumble back. "Horn Leech!" Xerxer ran forwards, launching away the rays the King launched forward with ease and locked his horns into his chest and flipped him into the air! "Aurora Beam!" The ray ripped right through the King and sent him soaring into a pile of trees. Xerxer shot another ray ahead and t met the King's sword. The two began to clash but Xerxer had the attack cut off and launched another blast, making the King topple over. Afterwards, he stomped the ground and made a shockwave, draining away the King's Life Force and launching a blast to finish him off. As the smoke had cleared off, Lucy lay on the ground, tired, defeated, and out of magic. "Now-now's our chance. Let's finish this." Y hurled forwards a Net Ball, and Lucy was forcefully encased within. Y had hurtled forwards and grabbed the ball, afterwards crushing it full-force, making it malfunction slowly. Lucy had no idea what was going on, but the ball began to overheat, and, slowly, it was melted apart in electricity as the metal caved in and broke with Lucy inside. Y sat down and sighed. Maybe it was ''time for a break after all. 'K.O.!' Conclusion '(Begin Route 18)' '''Lion: Dang. That's the way to win.' Blade: I'm-I'm speechless. Lion: How about I take over? Well, Lucy had a power advantage with her summons over Y's NORMAL Pokémon, like Veevee, but not necessarily over EVERYTHING. Aside from the advantage of being smaller and more mobile, the Pokémon had hax like Draining Kiss and Double Team to contend. Blade: And while both have fought foes very similar to each other, Y fights this type of foe very often, and though Lucy's whip is new, it doesn't mean Y wouldn't find a way to win just because she had a whip. Lion: While Lucy arguably had better accuracy with her Spirits and is likely more experienced, if she attempted to harm Y BEFORE she sent in her big card, Croaky, as shown in the manga, would interfere. Blade: And with so many advantages, how would Lucy lose? The answer:- Xerneas. Lion: Yup. Creating shockwaves that saw apart aircrafts and surviving impalement through the head is impressive and all, but the Celestial Spirit King, as powerful as he is, wouldn't sock up to Xerneas, as he definitely holds no cards in sheer power. Because Xerxer was almost used to power a weapon that can destroy multiple continents and make an eruption visible from Pokéarth, which is above anything Lucy has in her arsenal. Blade: Overall, this match very well depended on how these two decide to play their moves, and with Xerxer, statistical advantages are in Y's side, tipping the balance despite Lucy's strength. Lion: It's a shame the Spirit Summoner had to Lose-y. Blade: The winner is Y.Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:"Trainer and Companion" themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:SlashLion5K Category:Season Finale Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Fairy Tail vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Kodansha' themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles